rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Planning to Fail
Planning to Fail is the 12th episode of The Freelancer Files. It aired October 17, 2011. Plot "Hmmm... not what I was expecting." The Monitor said. I'd assumed you were not reclaimer due to the gate not immediantly opening however I'd had a hope you were. I suppose it was a good thing that I released the Flood then as a countermeasure to your presance. Oh well. If Reclaimers were to be here already they would havae had to have advanced at least 300,000.7777777777777777 years earlier than expected." "And what exactly is a reclaimer?" asked Swanson. "A reclaimer is a homo sapian of course... I believe they referred to themselves as..." "Humans." The Captain cut it off. "Why yes... but how?" "Because I am one. All of us are." The Captain said removing his helmet. "But then why wouldn't the door open. You had bare contact with the device correct?" "No. Due to the cold we were forced to wear these suits. They cover every centimeter of skin." "Well then... that explains it." "So..." The Captain began. "We've explained what we are. What about you?" "We are constructs left to guard this research facility." "What?" "Sigh. I suppose not all of you humans are so smart. We are the guardians of this facility." "Guarding it from whom... and guarding what?" "We guard it from any non homo sapians and we guard some of our secrets." "Is that thing one of your secrets?" The Captain asked. "No. That however was what we were researching. We could not detect any species you were. Thus we released it to combat you." "How nice." "Yes. We apologize. Now. Do you have any more questions?" "Yes. Who are you specifically." "There are no specifics. We are simply guardians." "I'm talking about the individual guardian in front of me." "As I have stated there are no individuals. Only guardians." "Then whos the guardian I'm speaking to right now." "All guardians. Anything that happens is uploaded to all units." "Damn it." "Oh no." "What is it?" "I just got a reading from another guardian. The Flood are breaching our defences. We can no longer contain them. It appearse they sense you. Or perhaps us. I will prepare our defences..." The monitor began. However it was hit by a Flood Combat form. The hit nearly sent it to the ground. Soon all other constructs began to fire upon it. "Well. It appears that they have already breached us." The monitor said now with a different... more life like voice. "What the hell happened to your voice?" Asked The Captain. "I was reawoken." "And you are?" "Just follow me. It will all make sense." They followed the Monitor to a secure room. "I am GhBerbh. A forerunner." "I thought you guys had all died. Leaving us these artifacts." Swanson said. "Well... all those with flesh died. To preserve our species a few of us were chosen to download our memories into these monitors so we could live." "Live through what?" The Captain asked. "Nothing I can reveal at this time." The Monitor replied. "All I really remember to be honest is that we were at war with the Flood when it happened." "Damn. Well got any good strategies?" Johnson asked. " Acessing Data Logs... results inconclusive.... wait. Whats this? A new hidden folder? Memories.... open. Well... its unlikely we'll be able to fire the Halos...." the A.I. said. "The what?" "The Halos. The Ringworlds. They are worlds created by those who built this facility. Upon activation they elimenate all life in order to prevent the Flood. Thats why I was downlaoded into here." "Wait... I was downloaded into here. I REMEMBER! Thank the maker." "Yea yea thats great now how about some strategies?" "Well first we'll need a purge of the facility..." "Alright.... but how do we get out?" "This outbreak is a Level 5 directive. Its unlikely you will be getting out. However the best way to do so would be to distract the Flood.... we had a prototype Gravemind for study... if it survived its likely that its become a full Gravemind. Which would explain why the Flood is co-ordinated now. I suggest sending all of my units after the Gravemind. That should distract it enough that we will have less of the Flood to deal with." "Sounds good to me." Swanson said. He then picked up a shotgun from one of the dead Flood. "A.I. you send your troops. You'll be with us however." "Understood... and my name is Northstar." Trivia *This is the creator's,Sniperteam82308, least favorite episode. *This episode was originally titled Ascend from the Darkness.